Mario Bros Vs The Deadly Six!
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: (One shot) (Battle #1) The Mighty Mario Bros take on the Deadly Six! Who will win the fight! (short story) (Parodies: MVCI, Super Mario Bros Z, and Death Battle [No death])


Mario and Sonic Series (A Series by the Afterdreamer)

Oneshot 2 (Battle 1): Mario and the Deadly Six

(Inspriation: Marvel vs Capcom Infinite, Death Battle Mario Bros Z)

In case of anyone else trying to make something similar to this:

Red= Reality

Purple= Power

Yellow= Mind

Orange= Soul

Blue= Space

Green= Time

White= Dream

Mario Luigi (7 Emeralds) Vs The Deadly Six (Zazz, Zonom, Zik, Zeena, Zor Zavok)

Mario and Luigi lands into the Lost Hex from space.

They looked over at the land, and see critters playing peacefully.

They happily sighed seeing them play, but all that were disrupted when 6 beings appeared from the sky as well, scaring the critters.

"Heya little pig!" Zazz scared a pig as Hus long tongue sticks out of his mouth.

Mario and Luigi jumped straight forward for the first attack.

(FIGHT!!)

(Mario Vs Zazz)

Mario and Luigi splits up the Deadly Six as they pushed them with a Hammer Tackle.

"You asked for it!" Zazz charged first, but received a bashful of hammer swings from Mario. "Bah! Ooh! Gah! Stop!"

Mario's hammer blazed as he swings on Zazz's face, knocking him out. Easy as he was, Zazz may be over confident, but was too weak in defense.

(Luigi Vs Zonom)

Zonom belly bumped Luigi back to Mario, Luigi lands as his boots scrape the grass tile. As Zonom charged with full speed of a Dust Tornado attack, Luigi pulls out the Green Emerald.

"Time Control!" Luigi blips out of Zonom's way.

"Where'd you go?!" Zonom asked, but was answered as Luigi tags Zonom on the back with an electric glove.

"Galva Punch!" Luigi punched Zonom out of the fight with an electrifying knuckle.

(Mario vs Zik)

"You still have much to learn!" Zik taunts Mario, summoning a giant coconut boulder.

Mario pulls out the Red Emerald as quick as he can, his eyes glow as he emerged with the power of the Red Emerald.

"Reality Chaos Control!" Mario used its power to lift the Coconut with Psychokinetic Powers and crushed Zik with it.

(Luigi vs Zeena)

Luigi looks around to fight another Zeti, but is encountered by a gorgeous female. His eyes widen from the beauty he was about to hit.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Zeena asked as she blew a kiss at Luigi.

"Oh no..." He said with honesty.

"Good." Zeena's soothing grin became a smirk as she threw a giant snowball at Luigi.

(Mario vs Zor)

"We're doing this again, right?..." Zor as with glumliness. "Alright..."

Mario pulled out his hammer, but was encountered by an owl warship.

Mario tried jumping and hitting the missiles, but they both exploded.

Mario and Luigi were bounced back. Looking at each other, Mario pulled out a Blue Emerald, and Luigi pulled out a Yellow Emerald.

"Let'sa go!" Mario and Luigi charged back.

"You're back for more?" Zeena tried using her charm on Luigi once more.

Luigi holds the Yellow Emerald to Zeena's face.

"Mind Control!" As a hypnotizing ray radiates in Zeena's head, she becomes weak and tired, causing her to faint.

Mario pulls out the Blue Emerald and clenched his hand around it.

"Space Control!" Mario collected all the missiles and broke the Owl Warship, taking Zor down with it.

(Final battle: Mario and Luigi vs Zavok)

"Heheheheheh..." Zavok chuckled grimly.

"Oh?" Mario and Luigi looked in front of them, to see the ultimate king of Zetis, Zavok, himself.

"You made it this far, I'm impressed." Zavok said while cracking his knuckles. "Let's see how you try dealing with this!"

Zavok made a first move punching Luigi.

Mario tries kicking Zavok, but he grabs Mario's leg and hurled him.

"Accept defeat!" Zavok warned. "The emeralds cannot save you!"

Luigi pulls out the White Emerald, as the L on his cap brightens.

"Dream Control!" Luigi emerged with the power, multiplying as he moves.

Luigi charged and dodged Zavok's attacks, missing with his illusive dream clone movements. Luigi uppercuts Zavok, which was 16 hits because of the clones. Luigi keeps hitting Zavok, with multiple single punches and kicks, each distracting Zavok where is he hiding. Zavok got furious and used his instinct to catch Luigi and throw him.

Luigi drops the emerald, and just as when he was about to reach it, Zavok steps on his arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"It's over, hero!" Zavok smirked, but looked at Mario, only to see him charging a fire blast in his palms. "What the-!"

"Fire!! Storm!!" Mario blasts Zavok with a stream of fire gushing out of his hands.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Zavok was carried away from the stream, and Luigi is right under the stream. "I'll get you back!!!"

Zavok was blasted into outer space.

Mario cooled down, and yelped in pain as his hands smoked. He blows on them to cool them down.

Luigi ran back to Mario with the Emerald he dropped.

"Oh yeah!!" Mario and Luigi celebrated their victory with a giant leap in the air.

(KO! The winner is, the Mario Brothers!!)


End file.
